You're Back
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara's reactions when he returns from his sabbatical


You're Back

Grissom had been away on sabbatical, he left Sara with just "I'll miss you." Sara had no idea what she had done to make him go away. He sent her a present, a cocoon, no note, no nothing, just a cocoon.

Sara missed him more each day, she threw herself into work, pulling doubles, hardly going home. She picked up her phone numerous times but stopping before pressing the call button. "Damn him, I WILL NOT make the first move, he knows my number, he can call me," she tells herself each time.

Meanwhile Grissom was missing Sara just as much. He knew he should not have left her the way he did, he just had to get away and think. He wanted his relationship with Sara to go forward but his own insecurities were stopping him. "Why? Why? Why? am I such an idiot, I love her to pieces but it's the commitment part I have a problem with. Not that there is, or will ever be, anyone else for me but my beautiful Sara I can't get over the feeling that she will get fed up with an 'old man' like me, if she ever did that it would break my heart."

One night, sitting alone in his room, he wrote her a letter. He said how much he loved her, how much he missed her, he even copied out a Shakespear love sonnet. All he did not do was post it. He sat back in his chair and realised that thinking about Sara had given him an erection. "Why does this always happen when I think of her," he says to himself, undoing his zip and pulling his manhood out. He finds that jacking off is the only thing that gives him any relief.

Sara, is sitting at home, thinking of Gil. "Oh why does he have such an effect on me, why do I always get so wet when I think about him." She gets up and goes to the bedroom and strips off. She lays on the bed and gently pushes her fingers in to herself, wishing it was Gil's manhood," and gives herself the relief she craves.

During their time apart this is there only release from the pent up frustration that they both feel.

Grissomm gets back and walks into the lab. He is greeted by Judy, but the only person he wants to be greeted by is Sara. He wonders around the lab but cannot find her. He looks into his office and sees that she had put the cocoon in there. He also sees the pile of paperwork on his desk. "I can't deal with that yet, I have got to find Sara and talk to her," he says to himself as he walks down the corridor. He bumps into Hodges who tells him that there has been a lot of tension whilst he was gone. He also tells him that he did his course on line. "Oh, you must be Spanky!" Grissom says as he just walks off.

Sara has returned to the lab, she had been dumpster diving. Grissom sees her, immediately he can feel himself getting aroused.

"Sara," he breathly calls."

"You're back!" she says backing away from him, "I have been dumpster diving, need to get clearned up."

"It is good to be back, will I see you later," he says with a certain amount of trepidation in his voice.

"You will," Sara tells him.

After shift Sara decides to go home. She gets to her car and sees Grissom leaning on the bonnet. "What are you doing there, thought you would have gone home to get some rest after your flight."

"I want to talk to you, Sara, I have missed you so much."

"I want to talk to you as well, why did you just up and leave, no explanation, no nothing. I felt so hurt, I thought we had a relationship." Sara tells him trying to stop herself from throwing herself into his arms and kissing his face off.

"Let's go to my place, we can talk there," he says taking her hand.

At Grissom's place he makes some tea and they sit on the sofa. Sara is determined she is not going to let him get off lightly, she just sits there, accepts the tea and waits.

"Sara, I am so sorry for the way I acted, I needed time to think, about the job, about you, about our relationship. I still can't understand what you see in an 'old man' like me, I am scared you will get fed up and leave me," Grissom tells her honestly.

"Oh Gil, I love you, I'll never get 'fed up' with you. You are the only person I want to be with, I want you till my dying day. What else do I have to say, or do, to make you believe that." Sara says with tears streaming down her face.

"I can think of one thing," he says taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. "I want you so much, I want to feel your naked body next mine, I want to kiss your nipples, I want to stroke and kiss your pussy, finger fuck you, feel my manhood inside you, Sara I want you so desparately."

Sara looks at him, sees his erection through his trousers and starts running, "Come on then, I have thought of nothing else but this since you went away, I am fed up with 'self service' I want the 'Grissom service' NOW."

It takes them no time at all the strip each other of all their clothes. Gil holds her at arms length and just admires her beautiful breasts, her flat stomach, her curly pubic hair, her long legs. "What an idiot I was, how could I have left, everything I want, ever have wanted, is her right in front of me," he whispers.

Sara is also admiring Gil's muscular body, his beautiful full length manhood, his balls. "You are all I have ever wanted, I loved you from the first moment I saw you in San Francisco, no other man can hold a candle to you, now no more talking I want to feel your body close to mine, I want you to make love to me."

Gil gently lays her on the bed and starts to slowly kiss her, starting at her lips, then her neck, her breasts taking time to suck and caress each nipple, her stomach, then the places she wants him to get to, her pussy, her clit.

"Ohhhhhh Gil, that feels wonderful, I can never get the same feeling with 'self service', you do things to me that make me feel like I am the only person in the world."

"You are the only person in my world," he tells her. He pushes two fingers into her and she can't stop the growls of pleasure and screams at what this is doing to her. "Do you like that?" he asks her thrusting harder with his fingers. "Yesssssss, harder darling, harder."

Gil does as she asks, thrusting harder until her feels her let go of her juices all over his fingers. He slowly withdraws them and brings them to his mouth and licks every drop from them. He then puts his lips where his fingers had been and laps her juices from there.

Sara turns him over so he is laying on his back. She kisses all down his body and when she gets to his fully erect manhood she takes it in her mouth and slowly licks it up and down, taking the most time at the very tip. She pushes the tip of her tongue into him. While she is doing this she is fondling his balls. All this is almost making Gil loose control.

Sara goes back to his manhood and sucks until she brings him to a climax, she swallows every drop of his cum then kisses back up his body to his lips. Their lips part, their tongues enter each other's mouths and they can taste each others juices. When their lips part Gil says, "That is the best taste in the world."

They lay together for a while, getting their breath back.

Gil looks at Sara, "Ready for round two darling." "Ready when ......" is as far as she got with her reply.

Gill pushes her onto her back and hovers above her, he kisses her lips then slowly and gently enters her. He thrusts gently, too gently for Sara, who grabs his ass and pulls him towards her. He takes the hint and his thrusts become stronger until he can hold back no longer. He lets go, at the same time as Sara. The sounds of two contented people fill the bedroom.

"Told you I would see you later," Sara says gazing into his eyes. "Yes you did," he replies in a voice full of love and contentment.

The End


End file.
